


loving is easy (you had me f*cked up)

by honeystick



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Not Really Canon Compliant, Superfamily, Tags May Change, facial hair bros, otp prompts, title is rex orange county
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeystick/pseuds/honeystick
Summary: various otp prompts in various forms for the (maybe not currently) rich science men with strikingly similar facial hair who can’t figure out when to stop building tension- - - { x } - - -Each chapter is a different prompt (so I might never actually label this as completed but who knows!) also expect our beloved spider boi to make a guest appearance in there somewhere.Tags may or may not increase as I write more, and please do request or I will run out of ideasSummary for each prompt in table of contents





	1. Table of Contents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This technically does count as Chapter 1, so all fic chapters will be listed as +1 of their original numbers

Chapter 2 - Stay Here  
     A sleepy morning in bed (338 words)

Chapter 3 - I'm a Fool to Want You  
     Songfic! May I have this dance? (542 words)


	2. Stay Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorta short but whatever
> 
> Song - Stay Here | Rhoda

The sun streamed through the tall, east-facing windows, falling softly in strips of light on the bed. White sheets coloured golden and warm where it touched. A tangle of limbs create intricate shadows over and around the bunched up sheets. Everything is cozy, this sleepy morning. It is Sunday. There's no rush. 

Eyelashes flutter and a pair of eyes greet the world (hello!). These eyes, striking blue ocean eyes, adjust and focus on the landscape of his partner's sleeping face. The world is golden and made just for them. Both men look younger and much more relaxed when asleep. They are beautiful.

Ocean Eyes already has an arm slung over (and another one under) his lover's chest, and a leg over his hip. He pulls them closer, and sighs contentedly into a warm shoulder. A kiss: soft and light but scratchy with strong morning stubble. They trail along the shoulder blade of the sleeping man, pay special attention to exposed collar bones, and progress up the neck until the sleeping man is awake, giggling, and reciprocating with little forehead kisses (sometimes ducking down to peck sharp cheekbones).

This one has big brown eyes (Cheekbones calls them doe eyes) and a perpetual goatee. He looks sleepy and the warm, warm embrace of Dr. Stephen Strange does nothing to help. He fights to stay awake against the golden sun and the small, mindless patterns his boyfriend draws on his back. He loses for all of one minute but then there's more kisses and he drifts back into consciousness (kissing can involve anywhere from 2 or 3 to 146 muscles).

He whispers to the most beautiful man he’s ever known ("Stephen, come here") and gently tugs upwards until they’re eye to eye. The slide of lips is soft and soothing. Passionate and relaxed, amorous and mellow. They can taste each other; it’s not unpleasant (rather, intimate). A few minutes spent blissfully. They're breathless when they pull away and grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, Stephen?"  
"Yes, Tony?"  
"Quit groping my ass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shameless self promo - if you like this you might like my ironstrange spotify playlist! I'm always editing it and making it better so check back often, maybe? ;)  
> https://tinyurl.com/ironstrange-playlist
> 
> comments give me life


	3. I'm a Fool to Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I have this dance?
> 
> Songfic:  
> Frank Sinatra | I'm a Fool to Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof I never update sorry  
> apologies for continuity errors in advance

Stephen sits silently on the floor by the coffee table in the living area of the Avengers compound. All is quiet except for the soft music coming from the connected kitchen area. He is bent over a book, one hand resting in his lap and the other holding the book open on the table. His lips move almost imperceptibly as he reads.

Tony minces onions for the spaghetti bolognese he is making. It is a Thursday: Tony's turn to cook. He cooks for two today. No one really lives here anymore. The empty compound seems humongous and, in a way, wasteful. So Tony lives here nearly full time. Stephen is here when he can be to keep his boyfriend company, but often the Sanctum keeps him. Otherwise it's just Rhodes who pops in occasionally to stay the night. They cook for him, when he's around.

Tony busies himself in all kinds of work during the week. It's the only thing that can drown out the emptiness of the once bustling compound. He's built prototype after prototype, and every minor fix of Rhodey's prosthetics comes with ten other adjustments. Not even the new intern, Peter, can make him forget the absence of his once-called friends. It's lonely, but there's always hope for the future.

The bolognese begins to bubble, spreading its aroma through the empty hallways. Stephen closes up his book and saunters into the kitchen as the current song ends and the next begins. The intro plays and Tony is pulled away from cleaning the countertop as the sauce simmers, a slow and gentle spin into Stephen's arms. They both know the song: a classic Sinatra.

it seems as if he knows exactly when Tony forgets he was trained to dance. He'd show off--or steal dance, if Tony was lucky--only at the times when it would surprise his lover most.  
Stephen clasps their hands together and places a hand on Tony's waist, singing along quiet and low.

" _I'm a fool to want you_ ," he murmurs into Tony's ear. Swaying on tiptoes, Tony echoes the line back to him, punctuating with a kiss to the corner of his jaw, " _I'm a fool to want you._ "  
" _To want a love that can't be true…_ " prompts Strange.  
Tony smiles and rolls his eyes. He finishes off the line, " _A love that's there for others too_."

_I'm a fool to hold you,_  
_Such a fool to hold you_

Stephen pulls his boyfriend in closer, and guides him around the kitchen counter into the more open area between there and the living room. They slowly turn in time with the music, lips pressed to Tony's temple.

_To seek a kiss not mine alone_  
_To share a kiss the Devil has known_

Tony exhales amusedly, reaches up on his tiptoes and tugs Stephen down to meet in a sweet kiss.

They've both got smiles on their faces, so in love. Barely humming under the music to each other, so in love.

_But right or wrong, I can't get along  
_ _Without you_

Stephen buries his nose in Tony's hair. They stay like that for a while, just swaying in each other's warmth. "You know how much I love you, right?"

Tony grins, tilting his head up to peck at his sorcerer's chin. "I love you too, Steph."

_I can't get along  
Without you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments give me literal energy  
> its a simple equation:  
> more comments = write faster  
> thanks yall


End file.
